


Cuddles

by Voidisasimp



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots uwu [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wolf Hybrid Clay | Dream, platonic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidisasimp/pseuds/Voidisasimp
Summary: Dream is a touch starved would hybrid. He was abandoned by his family of cat hybrids. Techno hears his backstory one night after sparring and gives him much needed cuddles.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots uwu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129577
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadinsomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/gifts).



> I hope you like it sorry it took a bit djdjdj
> 
> (In this story Dream's mask is lifted up so you can see his mouth)
> 
> CROSS POSTED ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USER 'JustanMCYTsimp'

Swords clashed together, emitting sparks of fire, both swordsman jumping back, readying a stance.

Dream quickly ran at Techno and jumped on him, pulling his long hair and sinking his long fangs into his shoulder.

The piglet let out a groan and he threw Dream off of him.

* * *

(You guys can decide who wins since I know some people think someone else is superior than someone else.)

Dream and Techno sat infront of the fire place, a calm, comforting silence looming over the 2 good friends.

"Hey, Techno." Dream started, looking over at Techno.

He hummed in acknowledgement, still staring at the fire.

"Have I ever told you why I have abnormally sharp teeth?" Dream asked the pinkette, to which he shrugged to.

"I don't know, I never asked you." Techno bandy responded.

"Well, do you want to know?" Dream asked Techno, his tiredness now being visible in his eyes.

"Some extra knowledge is always good." Techno hummed.

"Well, you see I used to have a family. They were a ton of cat hybrids. Pussies, as Tommy would call them." Dream says, taking a quick breath.

"All the family ranged form some sort of cat, the oddest one being a lion. But not me, I was a dog hybrid." Dream smiled pain fully.

"So they kicked me out, and I made this place to make my own home." Dream said closing his eyes, and inhaling deeply.

"I just realized something Techno, Dream said, lightly laughing.

"What?" Techno asked.

"I haven't been hugged in 5 years pftt-" Dream said as he started to laugh painfully." 

Techno looked at Dream with slight sympathy, Phil had hugged him almost everyday, along with Ghostbur.

Techno usually wasn't one for physical contact but he was willing to put that aside for Dream.

Techno leaned in, and wrapped his arms around Dream's waist. He could feel Dream tense under his touch for a moment before giving into the warmth.

"I get this is cringe, but you don't have to hide yourself around me. Your one of my closest friends and nothing can change that."

"Unless you hurt Phil." Techno finished.

Dream laughed softly and returned Techno's hug, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You sure?" Dream muttered.

"Positive." Techno responded.

Dream sighed and closed his eyes, his wolf features manifesting. His tail appeared to be still while huis ears were flicking every few seconds.

"Thanks, Techno. I really needed this." Dream said as he cuddled more into Techno.

"Of course, Dream. Anytime." Techno smiled.


End file.
